Time After Time
by Kitten Kisses
Summary: FE7. Hector and Farina, told in 50 sentences. Giftfic. Done for the 1sentence community on LiveJournal.


**Time After Time  
By: Manna**

* * *

**1sentence Drabble Challenge!**  
**Theme Set: Alpha  
Starring: Hector and Farina  
Warnings:** **The themes are **_**not**_** in order; I used them and made an order of my own.  
Credits: Cyndi Lauper, for singing "Time After Time", and AmbieChan, for giving me the idea to try this challenge.**

* * *

**Dedication**:**To Sara Jaye, who is another Hector/Farina fan.**

* * *

**_...xOx..._**

001: Comfort  
She glared at him out of the corner of her eye for helping her take down those two bandits- after all, she didn't need _anybody_- but she couldn't help but admit, if only to herself, that his presence was a relief.

002: Potatoes  
He hated potatoes and so did she, though their reasoning was completely different; he thought they were too starchy, and they were all that she'd eaten when she'd been a girl living in the frozen lands of Ilia.

003: Telephone  
Grumbling was all that he did as he wrote letters to his brother- _Oh, what a pain!_- but she told him in a frank, standoffish voice that at _least_ he had someone to write to; though his scribblings were hardly legible and whoever received his letter would be unable to read it anyway.

004: Market  
She hated spending money when they had to stop to purchase supplies, which was why Hector was quietly impressed when he heard- through the grapevine, of course- that Farina had paid off her sister's debt.

005: Technology  
He tried to tell her that money couldn't buy everything, but she shocked him when she replied, "For Dorcas, it can."

006: Lightning/Thunder  
He reached out, quick as lightning, to grab Murphy's reins when he heard thunder rolling in the distance, telling her to stay aground.

007: Rain  
It was raining on the day her mother died, she told him, half-asleep and exhausted; it had been a cold, lonely rain, though- nothing like the warm drops that fell against the cloak he was holding over their heads for protection.

008: Chocolate  
Farina had never tried chocolate before- sweets were rare in Ilia, after all- but Hector seemed only too pleased to share what little of it he had; it was a good thing Oswin was too busy to notice.

009: Clouds  
He had never much cared for horses, but when Farina convinced him to ride behind her on a warm evening, he couldn't deny that there was something beautiful about the way the orange sun cast its light through the clouds that surrounded them.

010: Sky  
"In Ilia," she told him, as they hovered in the sky watching the sun set in the west, "the sky stretches for miles and miles, but it's as barren as the landscape—it's different here; this view, this hope…this is what money can't buy."

011: Wind  
She could feel the air rushing through her hair as she flew through the sky to Lord Hector's side, but it was nothing like the chilling tornado that encircled her heart when she saw the shaft of an arrow sticking out through the armor covering his chest.

012: Tears  
Away from the others, she allowed herself to cry; she didn't want her sisters to see her as she was, and she didn't want to come to terms with the fact that he was beginning to mean more to her than money.

013: Fear  
Her heart pounded in her chest, skipping nervously as she gently pulled the flap to the healer's tent open; in silence, she stood just inside, but her breathing relaxed when she saw the continuous rise and fall of his chest.

014: Soft  
When he awoke, the first thing he noticed was a cascade of hair that did not belong to him and the feeling of the skin of her cheek against his arm; in order to relieve his own embarrassment at the situation, he used his free hand to roughly rub the top of her head, scaring her awake in the process.

015: Ears  
Her ears fairly burned in humiliation when he teased her about falling asleep at his side, but when she dug through her mind for excuses, all she could come up with was, "I was worried."

016: Touch  
His normally steady hand trembled against the side of her face—at least, it did until she boldly leaned down and pressed her lips against his.

017: Kiss  
"Oh, it was s-so romantic," Florina chirped to Lyndis as they rubbed Huey down in the center of the encampment, "I still can't believe I w-walked in on it!"

018: Happiness  
Lyndis let Huey gently take a carrot from her hand, and she rubbed his nose as she replied with a smile on her face, "Well, I'm happy for them; it'll do that silly oaf good to have someone who acts just like him!"

019: Name  
He'd been tired of hearing it- _Lord Hector_ this, and _Lord Hector_ that- but when she called for him, he felt as if his senses were renewed; he could fight- _and win-_ any battle, he could dash into any danger and come out alive, he could do _anything_ if it meant hearing her again.

020: Melody  
She liked to hum to herself as she brushed Murphy down, and he liked to sit where she couldn't see him so that he could listen.

021: Bonds  
She admired Lady Louise's rings- they certainly were beautiful- and Hector mentally took note.

022: Sun  
Oswin squinted in the bright sunlight as he watched Hector and Farina wander away from the camp together; he clucked his tongue under his breath but did nothing to stop them.

023: Jealousy  
Sain, complaining to his friend, said, "How did Lord Hector, with his crude mannerisms and speech, manage to snag one of the gorgeous pegasus sisters while I cannot?"

024: Taste  
Her lips tasted like the summer rain, and he couldn't help but want to drink his fill.

025: Hands  
Her hands were calloused and rough for a woman, but her touch was gentle; he sighed against her lips as her fingers threaded through his hair.

026: Sex  
He couldn't deny that he wondered what it would be like, particularly with her, but he refused to give into the temptation to find out, telling her instead that he was _not_ that kind of man.

027: Confusion  
"I suppose," Matthew said to Oswin as they stood by the fire, "that our young Master isn't so young anymore; are you _positive_ that you saw him sneaking off with Farina, and not someone else?"

028: Moon  
The moon was invisible as they picked their way back into the camp, sneaking by both Kent and Marcus as they did so.

029: Sensual  
He let his hand rest on the small of her back as he guided her into a small shop where they would purchase much-needed things for their little army.

030: Death  
His hands shook and tears pooled in his eyes that he refused to let fall; she wanted to say something- _anything_- but she knew that nothing she could say would make anything better.

031: Devotion  
She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder; this time, she was the rock, the pillar, and she wanted him to know that he could trust her, lean on her, confide in her, she would be there for him when he needed her- no matter what the reason might be.

032: Speed  
Nobody would have ever guessed he could most so fast, but when he heard her hit the ground in a messy heap of clothes and feathers, he was at her side in an instant, picking her up and telling her that everything would be okay.

033: Life  
"You can't leave," he ordered, trying to make his voice stern though his heart constricted in fear, "because you're spending the rest of your life with me."

034: Star  
He always made fun of others for wishing on the little dots of light in the evening sky, but he found himself praying almost fervently for just a little more time with her.

035: Hair  
As she slept, he brushed her bangs out of her face, noticing- with a bit of fondness- that her hair had grown a little bit in the time they had known one another.

036: Weakness  
When she opened her eyes and spoke his name, her voice reminding him of the trembling leaves of an aspen tree, his knees went weak and his heart fluttered anxiously.

037: Supernova  
It was over, all over, and he stood in the middle of the floor looking for her familiar face; when he saw her walking towards him, unscathed, his heart exploded in his chest with joy that he would never admit to anyone.

038: Smile  
She threw her arms around his neck and leapt into his arms, the smile on her face a combination of relief and amazement.

039: Waves  
The ride back to Badon was infinitely long- the water crashed against the side of the boat, rocking it so much that it made him feel ill, and she teased him for it, but never left his side…just in case.

040: Home  
The large stone pillars seemed intimidating to her, but when she saw the immense crowd full of smiling, cheering people who were happy to see their new Marquess back safely, she knew that she had found a good home; it was, as she told him later, nothing like Ilia, and she was glad for it.

041: Freedom  
"There is," Serra remarked to her once, looking slightly lonely, "no freedom here- there are always people looking over your shoulder- but for love, there is no price that we wouldn't pay."

042: Heaven  
When she turned the corner and he saw her, wearing that long white dress that showed off her figure but left everything to the imagination, looking as nervous as he felt but so happy that she might burst; he knew he was in Heaven.

043: Gift  
Hector ordered all of the guards to leave them alone, and they did as their lord commanded; they both had a gift they wanted to give the other- one that was so personal and so sacred that it could only be given once.

044: Forever  
Lying in his arms as the morning light came filtering through their window, she knew that forever wouldn't be long at all.

045: Hell  
Waiting was something that Hector hated; he spent the time pacing the halls, cringing and resisting the urge to run to her side every time he heard her scream.

046: Blood  
There was a lot of blood, and they cleaned it up as quickly as they could, but Farina didn't mind it; it was not the blood of death that she was used to seeing…it was the blood of life.

047: Completion  
After he burst into her room, his heart pounding in his chest, gasping for breath from running so hard, he stopped short at the sight of her smiling down at a tiny infant cradled in her arms.

048: Innocence  
Their daughter latched onto his finger and squeezed as hard as she could, her blue eyes wide and innocent; Farina laughed and said that she seemed to have taken after her father.

049: Sickness  
The bedsheets were soaked with sweat, and he could do nothing as she lay before him groaning with agony; he was afraid- of losing her, of her leaving him alone- and he only held her and stroked her hair, eventually telling her that she could go, that he would not be angry with her for leaving his side.

050: Pain  
Nothing- not the death of his parents or his brother- could compare to how he felt as he held his daughter in his arms, refusing to let her see the casket they lowered into the ground in front of him on a cold, rainy day.

* * *

_**...xOx...**_

**Author Notes:**

Wow. AmbieChan was right- these prompts are harder than they seem at first. Getting everything that you want to fit in _one sentence_ is difficult!

004 references Farina's support conversation with Fiora, and 005 references her support conversation with Dorcas. She pays off Fiora's debt (that Fiora acquired while saving Farina, once), and she gives money to Dorcas so that his wife's leg can be healed (and I used technology in an implied "medical sense", there).

I hope you enjoyed reading this. Despite being hard to write, it was really fun. I can honestly say that I've never done anything like it before. There are four more sets of 50 words each, so I'll (hopefully) be doing four more of these, only with different pairings.

Constructive criticism is very much appreciated, as always. I'd love to hear your thoughts on this one, so leave a review if you've got the time! Thank you for reading!


End file.
